


Little Green Monsters

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass SuperSpy Husbands, Bottom!Eggsy, Harry Lives, Jealous!Harry, M/M, Undercover, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning to the mark he feels a dark thrill curl in his chest. The way the man is gripping the chair is a testament to how they both look - a well-dressed man of power and his two-bit whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Green Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> "I regret nothing." I say to myself as the world begins to burn.

Harry slides his hands over Eggsy's arse cheeks, squeezing. The mark stares transfixed, drunk on the sight of Eggsy's sweat slicked, glitter dusted body gyrating over Harry's lap. John Newman is crooning over the speakers, singing about blame, the lights low in the windowless room. Outside the closed door, he can hear the catcalls of men and the shuddering thumps of the bass reverberating through the too-thin walls.

Eggsy leans in close, running his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Merlin's out back." He whispers, masking it over with a groan. "He said to give you this." Smoothly, he slips a pen into Harry's front pocket. "Jab him with it."

Harry drags his nails, scraping off glitter, leaving angry red trails on skin. The action prompts a full-bodied shiver that runs like a shot under Eggsy's skin. Harry swallows down the build up in his throat, files that away for their mission debrief.

"Understood. I'll buy you some time." Harry tilts his head, pressing his lips against side of Eggsy's lips. He chances a quick glance at the mark. Yes. The bulge straining against the fabric of his work slacks is painful to watch. Bodily, he lifts Eggsy, turning their bodies and pushing him down into the mattress.

Harry looms over Eggsy. Taking a good look of his wide eyes framed by the smudged glitter liner and faded mascara stains, the spit slicked lips that is currently parted and panting.

Turning to the mark he feels a dark thrill curl in his chest. The way the man is gripping the chair is a testament to how they both look - a well-dressed man of power and his two-bit whore.

"Would you like to have a go?" He asks casually, staring into the mark's eyes as he rolls his hips in a hard thrust in the cradle of Eggsy's spread legs. Eggsy yelps, spreading his arms on the covers and arching his body taut.

'Cheeky bugger', Harry thinks with a quiet smirk. Eggsy knows how he looks when he does that. After all, they've practised many times in front of a mirror.

The mark stand shakily, approaching them. 

Harry moves aside obligingly, retreating to the chair he'd left vacant. The mark touches Eggsy hesitantly, as if afraid that he'd be burnt if he does.

"Don't be afraid, love. I won't bite unless you tell me to." Eggsy purrs, smiling. Harry notes that their nights spent on working on Eggsy's 'seduction techniques' have improved on his already impressive repertoire. 

Judging by the way the mark sobs in relief, it has improved a little to much.

Harry tries not to look too much, turning his focus instead to the bag propped against the wall. Deftly, he slips his hand into its' pockets, drawing out the mark's mobile. "Merlin?" He says, lips barely moving.

 _On it._ He hears in his ear. A few seconds later, the screen of the mobile flickers on, running diagnostics. Harry taps his way through the files, copying and sending them back to Merlin's terminal.  _We have what we need. Extraction point is at the East Entrance._

Taking out the pen Eggsy slipped him earlier, he primes it. He looks back at them to find that the mark is fumbling with his zipper, covering Eggsy with his body, mouthing wetly against the side of his neck.

A little monster growls in his chest, shifting his focus to the way the man has his free hand on Eggsy's skin.

"That's quite enough." Harry stalks forth, jabbing the pen into the mark's neck viciously. "I'll thank you to keep your hands off him."

"Wha-!" He stutters before falling backwards onto the dirty carpet with a resounding thump.

Eggsy sits up, blinking at the fallen body. "That's a bit rough, innit?"

Harry throws him a look. "We have what we need. Come along."

They slip out the door unnoticed, going until they go through closed doors and into the backstage area. 

"Oi, newbie. Tommy'll have your balls for bringing a customer back here." One of the dancers says, arching her eyebrows at them as they emerge past a curtain of costumes. Harry looks over at Eggsy then, cursing himself for forgetting that his partner is still wearing nothing but glitter and a thin gold thong.

"He's not-" Eggsy starts when Harry draws close, throwing his own coat over him. 

"I'm his boyfriend and he's coming with me." Harry says, taking Eggsy by the hand and pulling him away from the bemused and jealous stares. 

"What was that all about?" Eggsy asks, slightly out of breath when they finally come to the flight of stairs that lead to the entrance door.

Instead of answering, Harry pushes Eggsy against the wall, pushing his body against his and slotting their mouths together. Without breaking their contact, he peels the front of Eggsy's thong, slipping it aside to take Eggsy in his hand.

"I'm sorry for this." He unfolds his pocket square, wrapping it around Eggsy's half-hard erection. Somewhere above them, the song changes to Arctic Monkey's R U Mine. 'What perfect timing' Harry thinks.

"Can't it wait?" Eggsy says, hands going to wrinkle Harry's shirt.

Harry smiles, hands moving to jerk him off in the slow, steady rhythm that has... Ah. Eggsy slumps forth, body relaxed into the familiar pleasure of Harry's hand.

"You fuckin' posh wanker." Eggsy whines, teeth scraping at Harry's collar. "You could've at least waited till we're in the car."

Harry smirks. "I'm wanking you aren't I?" Chuckling when he hears Eggsy sputter at the pun. "Besides," He adds, twisting his hand and basking in the soundless gasp from Eggsy in his arms. "I think we should try to break our record tonight."

The cloth in his hand gathers up most of the mess. Harry holds Eggsy close until the shudders and shake subside. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." He says, helping Eggsy tuck himself in.

"Was you jealous back there?" Eggsy asks, blush still high on his cheeks, kiss swollen lips parted for breath. "I could feel you glarin-"

Harry interrupts him, quieting him with another kiss. Gentler. Sweeter. 

"Right." Eggsy says, breaking away and dragging him down the steps to the door. "Are we having round 2 in the shower or on against the front door?"

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> *mad laughter*
> 
> [Come hit me up >:) ](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
